A Kinky Nightmare
by AnnaDax
Summary: A strange hollow appears in Karakura town, using its odd powers to mess with the heads of Ichigo and his friends, forcing them to do unthinkable things... A kinky/pervy collaboration semi-parody story filled with craziness, inappropriate scenes, kinky stuff and funny moments.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:_**

_This is a collaboration story that I and my dear friend Oriz re writing, mostly out of boredom. It turned into an actual thing and I really enjoy the craziness and little sense it is making._

_The story is 'M' rated, since it contains and is yet to have more very inappropriate Yaoi, Yuri and overall kinky scenes. Let me know if you like it, so we can know whether or not to write more :D_

* * *

There was a weird taste in Renji's mouth, but he could not recall what it was. As a matter of fact, he had no memory of where he was and what that tingling sensation in the lower parts of his body was. Maybe if he opened his eyes he could figure it out. Yes, that sounded like a good plan.

As he lifted his eyelids the black curtain rose and he found himself face down on a gravel pavement, his legs weirdly half prostrated onto a bench. He rolled over and sat for an awkward moment, taking the scene in. He was in a park - that was obvious by the trees, alleys, little lake and cozy little benches, one of which must have served as his bed. It was early in the morning as the birds were singing shyly in the branches, hidden in the green leafs.

Renji stood up, brushing dust from his clothes. He was in his gigai, he noticed. Why was that? Why couldn't he remember anything from last night? His earliest memory was from the evening gathering in Ichigo's house and then…

"Renji!" A loud voice boomed in the distance.

"Ichigo! " Barked an even louder Renji. " Where are you?" He started turning his head left and right franticly until he spotted his friend in the distance, running towards him. He decided the situation is urgent and started running too.

"What happened?" They both roared when they reached each other.

" I believe I have fallen asleep in the playground area," Ichigo reluctantly admitted, which explained the sand dripping off his hair and clothes. "And I can't remember why we are in this park," he added, shrugging.

" I know we were after that hollow," Renji said, his face a mask of concentration. "The one with the antlers…"

"Oh right!" Ichigo brightened up. "We were supposed to be the decoys! "

"Yes, but in that case there should have been someone to 'save' us," Renji noted. " Where are the others?"

"Maybe they have fallen asleep too? "

"No, that can't be… We must find them," Renji demanded, suddenly getting anxious and rashly searching in his pockets for his mod soul pill.

Suddenly a lot of voices called for them and they got surrounded. The first thing Renji noted was Ishida grabbing Ichigo's shirt and screaming loudly.

„Where the hell have you been, Kurosaki? We were waiting all night…." Their noses were almost touching.

"Get off of me, you jerk!" The orange-haired boy pushed his friend off of him, trying his best to forget the macro picture of his face. Since when did Ishida have such blue eyes…? Ichigo shook his head, a bit worried of what he was thinking. Had he hit his head?

"I asked you a question!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Renji was getting too confused.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Ishida took a few steps and pulled him by the shirt too, staring at him furiously. "While we had to ambush that hollow, you two went missing. Orihime barely managed to fix Chad after the attack. We didn't even manage to stop the damn evil spirit!"

Ichigo blinked and looked at the red-haired shinigami. Why did he have no memories of what had happened? It seemed Renji didn't remember a thing as well, as the two boys exchanged frustrated looks.

"Is everyone alright?" Kurosaki was nervous. This wasn't right.

Ishida finally calmed down and sighed. "Fortunately, yes. But we need to find out where the hollow went and to understand why you two morons don't remember a thing. And I know just the person that can help with this."

This sounded like a good plan. Rubbing his aching butt, Ichigo headed to Urahara Kisuke's shop with the others.

* * *

"Kurosaku-kun, what a pleasant surprise." The man with the green-striped hat gave the newcomers an odd smile, but they decided to ignore it. They had enough things to worry about at the moment.

"Urahara-san," started the quincy, "you said you have information about this hollow that you did not have yesterday. Would you care to explain what's happening, as the whole situation is already too messed up?"

"Of course, Uryuu-kun." The man turned around and, with the same odd smile, pulled a small TV in the little room. Putting a videotape in the VCR, he pressed 'play' and turned to the group.

"You see, while you were ambushing the spirit yesterday, I took to observing its behavior. It had been reported that this hollow is unusual and that no shinigami could defeat him, and yet, I could not find a good explanation for that. No one seemed to… remember." The man eyed Ichigo and Renji, then turned back to the TV. "This is why I had constructed a special camera that can actually detect spirits. This is the footage from yesterday."

The group stared, watching as Ichigo appeared in the park where they had to attack the evil spirit. The boy was in his human form, as he was told that this hollow attacked humans, not simply spirits. He had the substitute-soul pill with Kon in it in his hand, ready to swallow. A few minutes later, the video showed Renji appear, in a gigai. The two boys exchanged some information, as well as a few punches and then they took positions.

"Here comes the best part," explained Urahara, a strange giggle coming from his side.

The video didn't have any sound, but the boys watched as their video-selves jumped in fighting stances, obviously aware of the hollow present. It didn't take too long for the spirit to show. However, an odd, glowing light accompanied it. The light was coming from a strange thing, hanging from his head. The video Renji and Ichigo both looked like they were ready to exit their bodies, but they suddenly froze.

Urahara's giggle was getting more distinctive.

Ichigo watched himself, his jaw dropping, his eyes widening. The Kurosaki on the TV stopped dead in his tracks, just as his friend next to him and stared at the light. The two remained like this for a while. Then the hollow disappeared in thin air. And then the real horror began.

Ichigo screamed, turning the table with hot tea on himself. Renji jumped up, trying to run away, only to tumble into the orange-haired boy's body. They fell on top of each other, cursing and hitting each other while they tried to entangle away.

"Ah, almost like on the video."

"Turn that off!"

Yet, Kisuke didn't want to. He took a small handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to Ishida, whose nose had suddenly started bleeding heavily.

Fixing his glasses, the boy watched the TV, staring at the two in picture. With the disappearance of the hollow, Ichigo and Renji had suddenly crashed into each other, kissing, smooching and licking each other's faces, pulling their shirts up, touching inappropriately. The quincy stared with interest and agitation as Ichigo's shirt was almost torn away from his slim, muscled torso. Renji was running his tongue through his chest, taking a good amount of time on his six-pack. His red hair had somehow gone down and was covering his face, but Ishida could clearly figure out what was happening, judging by Kurosaki's pleased face. Although the guys behind him were fighting, trying to kill each other, the boy imagined their yelling was actually from the video. This caused his nosebleed to worsen.

"Intriguing, isn't it!" Urahara was watching the fighting men with love, wondering if he would be lucky enough to catch them in action from a closer distance next time.

"That's enough!" a new voice, strangely cold yet familiar said.

"Rukia-san!" Orihime's surprise could be sensed in her voice "What are you doing here?"

"Urahara-san called and said you will need some backup." The black haired woman's face froze when she looked at Ichigo and Renji, the first shaking vigorously the second by the collar. "What are you doing?" she asked, staring them both down.

"There was…"

"It was horrible."

Both of them stood up immediately stepping five feet away from each other and exchanging dark glances.

"I feel like I have to take a shower… no I need a new skin," the red-haired man explained stone-faced.

"I will go soak in some bleach if it's all the same to you." rumbled Ichigo "Anyways… Rukia from what we have seen this hollow is EXTREMELY dangerous." The tone of his voice implicated that extremely should be marked with uppercase letters.

"That is why we are here," she calmly said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking around the people in the room. "Urahara-san explained the situation and the unusual circumstances that surround it." She remained quite calm while saying that.

Ichigo however was growing impatient, annoyed and every memory of this video he saw made him twitch.

"Then we must take some actions and destroy this creature!" The words came out of Renji's mouth though the orange-haired boy was thinking of saying them.

"We should first consider our tactics" Ishida interrupted. "You just observed what happens when the hollow's attack reaches you!"

"Mhm," contributed Chad, shifting uneasily. His eyes closed beneath the tick stream of hair above them.

"I am sure there is something we can do. After all we were not affected by the hollow, isn't that right?" Orihime beamed and looked at Kisuke Urahara, who frowned for a short moment.

"From what I have observed I have concluded that this creature's power needs to be recharged." He raised his finger, indicating that there will be a long scientific explanation and a couple of people in the tiny room sulked. "This means that once it uses its 'light' we have a short, for now unknown period of time in which we can attack it!"

"We tried and almost got wiped out of existence" Ishida coldly reminded.

"Yes, but that is because the hollow is quite powerful for the three of you," Rukia reasoned "That is why we came to help."

"I see only you here" Renji groaned, moving next to her. In his personal universe the farer he was from Ichigo, the better. "Unless you started talking about you in plural I think you need to explain a bit."

Rukia glowered and Renji knit his brows. Regrettably the moment was broken by the perfect entry.

"Sorry everyone!" Hanatarou burst in the room with a small, shy smile. "We had to stop for a bit, because…" He gulped, uncertain of how to continue.

"I told you that we didn't need to stop in that shop!"

"But I needed the lotion!"

"You have 37 bottles in your bathroom shelf!"

"Yes, but this one is with strawberries… come on… oh hello everyone!"

The already crowded room got even more intimate once Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa entered.

"Now… we need a plan," Urahara Kisuke said, smiling broadly.

"And I think if we do that we need to split into teams with a male and a female" reasoned Orihime.

The amount of shocked looks she received worried her a bit.

* * *

Ichigo had insisted that he was paired with someone else. Only the look of Renji made him feel sick. He would probably never be able to look at the man again.

The thought of making out with another man was as equally devastating for him. As much as the others had protested when they were told about the special power of this hollow, everyone had admitted that Ichigo and Renji deserved a break. The orange-haired boy looked at Orihime, who was sitting on a bench behind him. Her long hair was concealing her face, and still, the boy couldn't miss the immense redness in her cheeks. This was awkward…

The boy sighed. "Orihime… If something happens, we won't remember it anyway. Urahara promised his camera is in the trash. The important thing is to get rid of this hollow."

On the other side of town, Urahara Kisuke smiled his odd smile. He had finally managed to get the audio working on his camera too. He had adjusted the angle perfectly and could see the boy and girl fine now. And judging by what Ichigo had done to Renji the other day, Urahara feared that Orihime might not take her crush's kinkiness and perversion. This was going to be an interesting night.

On the other side of the park, Renji looked at Rukia, who was casually looking around. He rubbed his palms and tried not to reveal how excited he was. Urahara had promised him to have a camera ready so he could see what he had done to the girl later. Renji felt his nose itch. It was too early for nosebleeds.

Ishida looked at Chad with suspicion. He would probably enjoy his muscles, but was afraid that the big guy would break his glasses. Thank god he had his contact lenses with him.

"What are you doing?"

The quincy eyed the other. "Ah, just making preparations." Putting his contacts on, he tucked his glasses in his pocket, ready for action.

Yumichika and Ikkaku were already fighting. They had decided that if they died in an honest battle, they would not need to suffer the immense humiliation this mission was probably going to cause them.

Hanatarou was lost in the forest, getting freaked out by squirrels.

When the hollow appeared, it stared at the people, scattered in the park in couples. This was going to be interesting. It saw a familiar face and headed for the man with the spiky red hair. The little boy with black hair next to him jumped to fight, but it seemed the red-pineapple guy did not wish to battle at all. Anyway, the spirit simply waved its hypnotic light and let them battle on the ground. This was too easy, the evil ghost wanted a challenge.

The hollow had used very little of its power and could do this at least two more times. The next victims it found were a tall, much muscled guy and a shorter one. Was he not wearing glasses last time? It didn't matter. The big guy tried to hit the spirit, but it was already waving its light in front of their eyes. It left with disappointment again. People here were too perverted, there was no challenge in attacking them…

A strange woman with short-cut black hair was already on top of a bald guy, so the spirit just flashed the last remaining beams from its magical lure and watched them make out on the ground. Had it worked at all? It looked as the two were already in the middle of something when it reached them…

With no more power, the spirit finally found the kinky bastard from last night. He could recognize his orange spiky hair in the darkness. However, as the hollow had no more light, it simply attacked. Yet, this guy was tough. He seemed to be protecting the girl behind him with his life. The girl herself looked really sad and just sat there. What a strange city. The hollow made a note to find a city with normal people.

No matter how long they battled, the spirit could not hurt the guy. He was too strong. When the sun started threatening the night sky with its light, the evil ghost decided it was enough for today and flew away. Ichigo stared at it in suspicion. Why had it simply gone away like that? As if… it was disappointed…

"Are you alright, Orihime?"

He stared as the girl stood up from the bench she had been sitting on and walked angrily away. If she knew she would have no luck, she wouldn't have gone shopping for new lingerie…

* * *

Chad watched the tape with a blank expression. He stared at the recorded Ishida, who had spend quite a lot of time humping his leg before passing out on the ground. This hollow was one weird spirit.

Yumichika dug his zanpaktou deep in his stomach and moved the blade so it could cause him more pain and faster death. Madarame had already passed out from the shock and now lied on the ground of the Urahara shop. He would probably commit seppuku as soon as he woke up too. The man protested as Ururu took the blade out of his body and Orihime started healing him. He had to die, he needed to end his existence as soon as possible. The Ayasegawa took one more glance at the little TV, watching himself run his tongue through the bald head of his teammate, all the way to his ear, where he stopped and licked even more, while Ikkaku was concentrated in digging in his pants. The man couldn't emotionally handle this any longer and dropped on the ground, next to his ex-lover from last night. Jinta laughed an evil laugh and hurried to position them on top of each other. He then took a picture and remembered to bribe them with it eventually.

Renji watched the tape with wide eyes. This had not gone as he expected. The deep cuts and bruises on his body only reminded him how wrong he had been. He never knew Rukia was into the bondage stuff. He could not believe that most of his night had been spend in the girl piggy-back riding him while he ran around a bench naked. Where had she found that leather whip and clothes from anyway?

Only Ichigo seemed pleased with what had happened. He had fought the spirit and had learnt something very important about this mission. He had to do whatever he could in this world, to make Matsumoto Rangiku attend this mission and get her paired with him. He made a note to forget his zanpaktou then. This would be very… fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a reminder: The story is a collaboration with sweet Oriz-chan and is 'M' rated, since it contains and is yet to have more very inappropriate Yaoi, Yuri and overall kinky scenes. Let me know if you like it, so we can know whether or not to write more :D_

* * *

On the following evening they decided to rest and recover from last night's events. The hollow had vanished to Hueco Mundo and Urahara confirmed that it would need to lick its wounds too. So they made some sleeping arrangements, taking extra care. Rukia and Orihime were paired together along with Yumichika, who was going to crash on Inoue's sofa. He had to be close in case he needed to be healed again. Renji stayed in Urahara's shop. Ikkaku was invited in Chad's house, Hanatarou was supposed to stay at Ichigo's, that was if they managed to find the poor lad. As a proud quincy, who was not supposed to deal with shinigami, Ishida was left on his own.

The stars in the dark sky were shining bright. Ichigo Kurosaki was lying in his bed, counting. He'd heard that this is a method for one to calm oneself and fall to sleep easy. It was not working for him. He rolled in his bed, pressing his head in the pillow, breathing slowly. This whole experience was both exciting and repulsive and he wasn't sure how to proceed or what was going to happen. Why did they let themselves be affected by that twisted hollow? Surely Urahara had methods to prevent this! He had admitted something about sunglasses, right? And also avoiding the light worked. After all they figured out that Chad was not affected, in Kurosaki's mind it was more like "Chad was saved", by the light, because he didn't see it due to immense hair issues.

"This is not right!" Ichigo rose, blankly staring in the wall of his room "If I can't sleep at least I can go find Hanatarou." He thought for a moment then left his body resting and jumped outside the window in his shinigami form.

The cool air helped him think. Not in a good way. He kept remembering the tape with him and Renji. Then all the other tapes they've seen. God, what was wrong with Rukia? Then Renji's face came to mind again.

"No, I have to focus!" the boy vigorously shook his head and continued walking forward entering the woods in the park. According to Kisuke Urahara's words he was safe for this night. And even if the hollow came back and attacked Ichigo, he could close his eyes, couldn't he? If he was not fast enough the worst that could happen is for him to get very intimate with a tree trunk.

* * *

Something was moving in the small forest in Karakura city. It was walking as silently as an ant, as fast as a bird and as determined as a lion stalking its pray. Its figure moved with grace and dignity and it was as if tree branches were moving to let it pass. It was not Hanatarou, but we will get there in a moment.

* * *

Ichigo was staring at a trail that looked as if 3 bears had wrestled wildly and one of them had died, and then was eaten by the others. The boy closed his eyes and for the eleventh time questioned his motives to go out in the woods alone. This forest was full of surprises and he was beginning to think that it would take a lot of time and energy to find the lost shinigami and then to solve the puzzle of this hollow. He cursed under his nose and ran forward, trying to get the image of Matsumoto Rangiku's bosom out of his head. He had to concentrate.

* * *

Hanatarou was sleeping in a tick group of bushes, exhausted by all the running he performed during the day, trying to avoid an angry bunch of squirrels. What had he done to deserve their wrath?

* * *

The figure was looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo was not the brightest bulb in the room, but he could sense whenever someone was following him. After all he had better control of his reatsu now, hadn't he?

He moved with great speed and in seconds stood where he thought the figure was. But it was gone. A slight noise attracted his attention and he jerked, turning to the direction of the noise.

"Oh, no!" A familiar light loomed in the distance and the boy rushed to it. "But it was not supposed to be here!" He screamed at the Universe, reaching a small meadow where a lone figure stood in front of a dark hole, where you could notice the disappearing antler hollow.

Ichigo stopped. Then he cursed loudly as the figure turned to face him with a dangerous light in his beautiful eyes. "Byakuya…" managed to mutter Ichigo, before the Captain of the 6th division skittered towards him.

The orange-haired boy involuntarily took a few steps away, avoiding the clash of the other man in him. He blinked, trying to understand what had happened. Byakuya did not seem affected at all. The black-haired man before him had his usual cold expression on and was looking around the park.

"Where is Rukia?"

The Kurosaki exhaled. This could have gotten ugly. "She's at Orihime's place."

"And Renji?"

"He's at Urahara's shop. What are you doing here anyway?"

"So you are alone?"

Ichigo raised his orange eyebrow. "Yes. I am looking for Hanatarou."

"Good."

Sudden shock made the boy gape at the newcomer. Kuchiki Byakuya had his sword out and was pointing it at the other's neck.

"What the…"

"Take your clothes off."

"What?"

"I told you, take your clothes off."

This was bad. Very bad. The Kurosaki tried to back away, but he was pulled by the collar and pushed, his back hitting a large tree. The boy tried to move, but Senbonzakura was pressed to his throat too harshly. Upon trying to take out Zangetsu out, the captain grabbed the sword and threw it. Ichigo watched as the only weapon he had fell on the ground on the other side of the clearing. The boy gulped, staring at the other's grey eyes.

"I've been waiting for this moment for quite some time, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Byakuya's hand slipped under the black shinigami kimono the boy was wearing and took his time in examining his muscles with the tips of his fingers. Eyes widened, the orange-haired boy could not move. He was frozen in shock, panic and anger. If he had not played with that hollow but killed it, he wouldn't be suffering this nightmare now.

The hand under his shirt slid lower, stroking Ichigo's fine six-pack.

"Byakuya, cut the crap!" He almost screamed.

As if not noticing it, the black-haired shinigami grabbed the boy by the shoulders and ripped the cloth, revealing the full graciousness of his chest. Pressing onto him, he licked his neck, feeling Kurosaki's body shift. He was trying his best to run away, but the other was recognizing this as signs of enjoyment and only continued the licking harder.

This was it. Ichigo couldn't do anything else, so he tried to scream in hopes that someone would hear him and help. And yet, before he could even make a sound, Byakuya's hand covered his mouth, muffling his protests. The boy decided to bite, but this only seemed to please the man.

Ichigo took a deep breath and concentrated all his strength. When the other least expected it, the boy ducked and managed to run away. He ran and ran, the 6th division captain inches from him, on the verge of catching him. But his shunpo was not fast enough. The orange-haired boy was pushed on the ground, where he crashed face first. Wiping the dirt off his eyes, he tried to stand, but was only turned around. Byakuya climbed on top of him, pressing his lips onto his. Ichigo felt his soft tongue part his lips and gain control. The man's black hair was in his face, tickling his nose.

Finally, when the boy could no longer breathe, the Kuchiki rose up and looked at him with a swoony look.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Pink flower petals filled the air. This was good. At least Ichigo could die now. He was about to meet his demise with dignity, but things only got from bad to worse. Instead of slicing him, the petals crashed onto Ichigo's wrists and feet, pinning him to the ground like a slave.

"CUT IT OUT YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

But Byakuya seemed not to listen. The man took his time to untie the boy's belt and started kissing his chest, slowly going down.

"I SWEAR BYAKUYA I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS! LET ME GO OR… **NO**!"

But it was too late. The captain's hand had slipped in Ichigo's underwear and was curiously touching around.

"Kudo number one. Way of binding."

Suddenly the sexual predator crashed on top of the Kurosaki, unmoving. The Shikai release that was pinning him to the ground disappeared and Ichigo jumped up, trying his best to get his clothes back on. Looking up at his savior, he froze, gazing at Rukia. The girl had appeared from nowhere, along with Renji, but the two stared at the orange-haired boy with calmness.

"This… I…" He tried to explain.

"Ichigo," the girl started, walking to her brother, checking on him. "Byakuya nii-san is a well-known pervert. This is nothing I haven't seen." She then kicked the captain, who somehow appeared unconscious.

"Let's get him to Urahara's shop," explained Renji, picking the man over his shoulder. "Ichigo, cover yourself before I jump at you as well."

The Kurosaki stared at the red-haired shinigami in panic, slowly realizing he was messing with him. This was a disaster.

They disposed the still unconscious Byakuya at Urahara's shop half an hour later. Ichigo could swear that Renji actually squeezed his captain's butt before dropping him on the ground but tried not to think of that. The red-haired man offered to stay and watch over him, which sparked dissatisfaction in Kisuke's eyes. Most probably the two perverts would have to battle for who will be the one to enjoy the nobleman's body this night. What a weird night!

* * *

The creepy antler hollow was delighted. Even on the verge of exhaustion it managed to affect one powerful individual. Even though the people were showing resistance it would be victorious! Now slipping through the garganta it was beginning to feel the healing powers of its home. Stepping onto the white desert sand it stopped, finding a little surprise waiting for it. If it had a mouth it would smile.

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez woke up and found himself facing the dark night sky of Hueco Mundo's landscape. He gasped, cursing freely and stood up. A strange pain ran through his body and concentrated on his soft back parts. A noise on the left got his attention and upon turning he found Ulquiorra Cifer in a similar position as him. The blue-haired arrancar grimaced and rubbed his butt wondering what was going on.

"The hell happened?" He voiced his doubts loudly, the pain starting to increase.

Ulquiorra gave him a stern scowl. "Let us never speak of this."

Grimmjow nodded as his companion continued the process of putting his pants back on.

* * *

A few minutes after the kinky exchange in Urahara's shop, a broody Ichigo and an indecipherable Rukia were walking down the empty road towards the Kurosaki's family house.

"So…"

"Yes I think it is very inappropriate for you to kiss my brother," Rukia snapped at the boy.

"What?"

"Calm down Ichigo, I am kidding," she said, chuckling. "It's just quite perplexing why he is here," she added. "A captain of his rank isn't supposed to chase after ordinary hollows, even one of these kinds."

"What are you implying?"

"Use your brain, dumbass!"

"Don't be like this…"

"I am not going to be here forever to think instead of you! Do I always have to save your ass?" The tone of her voice suggested that she enjoyed this conversation.

"I… I…" stammered Ichigo.

"Fine I will say it out loud," she sighted, crossing her hands in front of her. "I believe nii-sama found out what this hollow was doing… and…" The words came out more reluctantly now as Rukia realized what she was admitting. Her walk slowed and she finally stopped staring at the boy next to her.

"What?" Ichigo dumbly contributed to the conversation.

"And… he tried to capture it…"

"Why would he do that?" the IQ of the conversation sunk even lower.

Rukia sighted for the tenth time and hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" This had hurt him more than he expected.

"My guess will be," she continued softly, "that captain Kuchiki wanted to use this hollow for… his goals…"

"And what would these goals be?" A slim figure came out of the shadows of the nearest tree and stood with all his magnificence in from of them both.

"Hirako!" Ichigo greeted smiling happily, until he realized that HirakoShinji was actually eavesdropping on them and his smile faded. Rukia's sword went out and was pointed at the Vizard.

"I'll ask again" the blond man calmly said "What is Kuchiki Byakuya's goal?"

A small chill passed thought the air two more figures materialized behind him.


End file.
